Betrayal at Baldur's Gate
Betrayal at Baldur's Gate is a horror-themed board game set in the Forgotten Realms setting. Play occurs in the city of Baldur's Gate. }} Gameplay Players will be adventurers exploring the streets of Baldur's Gate, as tiles are laid to build up the area. As players explore, they will collect items, find omens, and run into events that help form their story. At a certain point, the "haunt" will trigger and gameplay changes. One of the player's party is outed as being a traitor who is out to do something evil, and it's up to the rest of the party to stop them. When laying out tiles during exploration, the game is divided into two levels. There is the street level, made up of building and street tiles, and the catacombs made up of catacomb tiles. Two booklets (one for the Traitor, one for the rest of the players) each contain the story, rules, and goals for fifty different scenarios. When the haunt is triggered the traitor player leaves the room and reads up on his or her new abilities and goals for the game while all the other players read about their goals and can strategize together. The two groups come back together and then work through the end game. Index Characters :;Playable Characters: Aldan Pyrite • Avrixis Mizzrym • Azadeh Rashka • Dhadius • Gretchen Titchwillow • Grusk Mugtug • Lia Faen Tlabbar • Minsc (and Boo) • Miska Silversong • Ralvio Escanor • Tasha Brightbottle • Torskar Stonecleaver • Vort Dormall :;Other: Brakxus • Drabin Pufflebird • Glurk • Khirad • Priscilla • Slarkrethel • Stickleback • Strahd von Zarovich • Ulder Ravengard :Acererak • Alan Alyth • Baphomet • Black Dougal • Bloffo • Demogorgon • Elminster Aumar • Keraptis • Lum the Mad • Olhydra • Ras Nsi • Sarevok Anchev • Yeenoghu • Zargon Creatures :air elemental • banshee • beholder • Bhaalspawn • crawling claw • crow • death slaad • demon • doppelganger • dragon (green, red, silver) • drow • dwarf • elder brain • flumph • gelatinous cube • gibbering mouther • gnoll • goblin • green slime • Gulthias tree • halfling • half-orc • homunculus • human • intellect devourer • iron golem • kobold • kraken • lich • marid • medusa • meenlock • mimic • mind flayer • minotaur • morkoth • otyugh • rat (cranium) • rot grub • rust monster • sea spawn • skeleton • troll • umber hulk • vampire • vampiric mist • vine blight • wererat • will-o'-wisp • yellow mold • yeth hound • yuan-ti pureblood • yugoloth • zombie :genie • red slaad • troglodyte Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Beloved Ranger • Elfsong Tavern • Felogyr's Fireworks • Gray Harbor • Hall of Wonders • Rose Portal • Sorcerous Sundries • Temple of Umberlee :;Settlements: Baldur's Gate :;Planes: Ravenloft :Abyss • Barrier Peaks • Chult • Cloak Wood • Elemental Plane of Water • Evermeet • Far Realm • Field of Triumph • Gehenna • Lower City • Luskan • Menzoberranzan • Sword Coast • Temple of Gond • Underdark • Waterdeep • White Plume Mountain Magic :;Magic Items: amulet of protection • apparatus of Kwalish • berserker axe • Blackrazor • Book of Keeping • Book of Vile Darkness • cloak of the bat • deck of many things • dimensional shackles • Draakhorn • Eye of Vecna • figurine of wondrous power • helm of teleportation • holy symbol • horn of blasting • Infernal Machine of Lum the Mad • ioun stone • iron flask of Tuerny • javelin of lightning • medallion of thoughts • necklace of fireballs • orb of dragonkind • phylactery • pipes of haunting • ring of regeneration • ring of the ram • ring of X-ray vision • sphere of annihilation • talisman of the sphere :;Potions: potion of giant strength • potion of healing • potion of invisibility • potion of speed :;Spells: astral projection • banishment • cure disease • domination • explosive runes • healing word • hellfire blast • magic missile :;Other: death curse :Wave • Whelm Organizations :Arcane Brotherhood • Cult of the Dragon • Flaming Fist • Harpers • House Faen Tlabbar • House Mizzrym • Kraken Society • Red Wizards of Thay • the Watch • Zhentarim :Cult of the Crushing Wave Religions :Bane • Bhaal • Beshaba • Cyric • Gond • Ilmater • Juiblex • Myrkul • Talos • Tiamat • Tyr :Gargauth • Maglubiyet • Moander • Shar • Tymora Miscellaneous :;Books: :;Gemstones: jade • Star of Thay :;Materials: gold • velvet :;Music: "Dance of the Starving Rats" :;Substances: alchemist's fire • ale • evermead • poison :;Vessels: airship Contents * 1 rulebook * 2 haunt books (Traitor's Tome and Secrets of Survival) * 42 tiles, including: ** 13 building tiles ** 14 street tiles ** 15 catacomb tiles * 1 Elfsong Tavern/Inner Chamber/Kitchen start tile * 1 Catacomb Landing/Kitchen Basement start tile * 6 prepainted plastic adventurer figures * 6 two-sided character cards * 30 plastic clips * 8 dice * 1 Turn/Damage track * 86 cards, including: ** 45 event cards ** 22 item cards ** 13 omen cards ** 6 player aid cards * 215 tokens, including: ** 62 small teardrop monster tokens ** 54 square adventurer power, event, haunt, item, and obstacle tokens ** 36 circular adventurer tokens ** 18 small teardrop NPC tokens ** 18 triangluar quest tokens ** 14 pentagonal item & item pile tokens ** 13 large circular monster tokens Gallery BaBG-board-game-back-cover.jpg|Back of the box. Appendix Game Credits * Design: Mike Mearls, Chris Dupuis, Adam Lee, Ben Petrisor * Development: Chris Dupuis, Mons Johnson, Ben Petrisor, Andrew Veen * Additional Story: Adam Lee, Matt Sernett * Additional Haunts: Bart Carroll, Michael Dunlap, Dan Fairchild, Kat Kruger, Kim Lundstrom, David McDarby, Noah Millrod, Diane Molinari, Tyson Moyer, Sam E. Simpson Jr., Chris Tulach * Editing: Jennifer Clarke Wilkes * Art Direction: Shauna Narciso * Graphic Design: Emi Tanji * Based on original art created by: Eric Belisle, Conceptopolis, Tomas Giorello, Edward F Howard, Daniel Ljunggren, Todd Lockwood, Steve Prescott, Cory Trego-Erdner, Kieran Yanner * Production Management: Cynda Callaway, Tom Wänerstrand * Packaging Design: Roni Ruggenberg * Prepress Management: Jefferson Dunlap * Project Manager: Heather Fleming * Box Illustration: Scott M. Fischer * Tile Art Direction: Scott Okumura * Tile Illustration: Scott Okumura, Toshiko Okumura * Card and Token Illustration: Richard Whitters * Interior Illustrations: Aaron Hübrich, Tyler Jacobson, Cory Trego-Erdner * Imaging Technicians: Carmen Cheung, Sasha Gharabaghian, Kevin Yee * Brand Direction: Nathan Stewart * Brand Management: Shelly Mazzanoble Further Reading * * External Links * Rulebook (PDF) * Dragon+: Betrayal at Baldur's Gate References Category:Board games Category:Published in 2017